Outside the Courts
by Silver Wind
Summary: ZukaAto. He was flirting with one of us just now. I wonder with whom. Spoilers for AniPuri eps 68 onwards.


**Disclaimer:** Tennis no Oujisama et.al. is © Konomi Takeshi, Shuueisha, TV Tokyo et.al. This fic is written by Silver Wind, because there's no way in hell Konomi-sensei would give us scenes of Atobe and Tezuka kissing. Heh.

**Pairing:** **BOYS' LOVE**. There, in all capital letters. ZukaAto, eventually. No lemon because I suck at writing it.

**Warning:** spoilers for AniPuri from episode 68 onwards, 'cause I know nothing about the manga. A bit OOC maybe. *scratches head* But then again, I guess people change when they're in relationships. ^^;;;;

**Timeline:** after Zenkoku. Let's just assume that Tezuka has returned from Germany, Seigaku's won Zenkoku, and all's well in the world.

Dedicated to Sanji who provided me with those pics of half-naked TeniMyu boys. Looking at **THAT** TakiEiji pic has made me finished this sooner than I expected. ^^;;;; And also to Ferrum, for translating Cross With You (as the translated lyric gave me... _ideas_... XDD), and being the best, most reliable and most consistent TeniPuri info source. And of course, to 'certain people' who've dragged me bodily into TeniPuri ravine and not letting go. Enjoy.

a Tennis no Oujisama fanfiction   
**Outside the Courts**   
by **Silver Wind**   
silverwind at yaoi-front dot org

It's late in the afternoon, the sun was beginning to set, and Seishuun Gakuen's tennis club practice was about to finish in just a few minutes.

Echizen Ryouma just happened to glance somewhere outside the court when he saw **him**.

"Echizen, what's up?" his doubles partner asked when he realized that the freshman's attention had drifted.

Ryouma hit a return volley smoothly before answering, "The monkey king's outside."

Momoshiro Takeshi looked at Ryouma in confusion then he looked at the direction where Ryouma had been staring before. There's a young man standing just outside of the court fence. He was wearing different jerseys than what they were all wearing. His arms folded across his chest, he seemed not to have the slightest care that he's not at his own school.

"What???" he hissed, nearly missing the ball Kikumaru Eiji had returned with his trademark acrobatic play, "Isn't that Hyoutei's Atobe Keigo?"

"Aa. The monkey king," Ryouma just smirked.

The Golden Pair wrapped the match in just a few other shots. Tezuka Kunimitsu observed it all quietly from the sidelines. Momoshiro and Echizen still lacked a few things as a doubles pair. But overall, they have improved quite well. From the corner of his eyes, the captain of Seigaku's tennis club looked at his former opponent, who was still leaning casually against the fence. He had realized that Atobe had been there since the beginning, of course. There were very few things that Tezuka didn't notice around the tennis courts. But as the captain, he wouldn't let anything disturb the practice. Even if Hyoutei Gakuen's own captain was at their school.

"That's all for today! First-years, you can start cleaning up now," Tezuka said calmly, but his powerful voice drifted to all directions of the courts.

The first-year members obeyed the order with the ease of practice. Ooishi Shuuichirou and Kikumaru met Echizen and Momoshiro in the middle of the court and they walked back together to where their captain was.

"Occhibi-chan! You were distracted nya?" Kikumaru slung an arm around Ryouma's shoulders.

"Heh."

Ooishi shook his head and smiled reproachfully, "Eiji's right. You were too, Momo. You two could've fought back harder."

"Hmm," Momoshiro replied absently as he continued staring suspiciously at the Hyoutei's captain.

Aware of the two's lack of attention to their words, Ooishi and Kikumaru followed Momoshiro's line of sight and surprise crossed both faces as they saw who had been there. Ryouma just snorted and pulled his cap lower, intent on fully ignoring Atobe.

The Regular members approached Tezuka and by then, most of them have noticed Atobe's presence. Ignoring the looks, the confident young man righted himself up and walked closer to where the Regulars gathered, a playful smile on his lips.

"Tezuka," he nodded, stopping in front of Seigaku's captain.

Tezuka nodded back, "Atobe. What brings you here?"

Atobe just smiled even wider, "Just observing Seigaku in practice. That's all. Oh, and congratulations for winning the Zenkoku."

"Thank you," Seigaku's captain accepted it with a courteous nod.

"Ne, you're alone today. Why's that?" all of a sudden, Ryouma asked mockingly, "Where are the other monkeys? And that robot of yours?"

"Echizen!" Tezuka turned his glare on to the insolent first-year who only smirked.

Atobe's rich laugh surprised them all, "Some of them, well, except Jirou, maybe, are still sulking because we lost to you and you won the Zenkoku. So I don't see the need of going here together with them."

"And?" Tezuka put his rackets back into his own bag and slung it over his shoulder, "Anything you want?"

"Ah, yes," Atobe opened his bag and pulled out a white envelope with Hyoutei's crest on one corner, "As the captain, I, on behalf of Hyoutei's Tennis Club, want to invite you all to our school. Here's the letter."

Tezuka accepted the letter and read it silently. The other Regulars looked at one another in confusion. Kaidou Kaoru hissed, suspicion and disbelief showing clearly on his face. The captain finished reading the letter and handed it to Ooishi. Fuji Shuusuke sneaked a look over the vice captain's shoulder to read it too, and Kikumaru did the same over Ooishi's other shoulder. Kawamura Takashi stood beside Fuji, a puzzled expression on his face.

"Why?" Inui Sadaharu asked quietly, the fading sunlight glinting on his glasses.

Hyoutei's captain grinned, "Just want to have a couple of friendly practice matches. Nothing to be concerned about. Na, Tezuka?"

"I can't give you our answer now, Atobe. I have to discuss it with Ryuuzaki-sensei first," Tezuka answered coolly.

"Of course," the other replied smoothly, "I'll give you my cell phone number. You can contact me with your answer anytime."

Atobe pulled a card out of his pocket and gave it to Tezuka. Seigaku's captain glanced down at the number written there and nodded curtly. Without saying anything, he took a piece of paper from his bag and wrote his own cell phone number. Atobe accepted it with a smile.

"Well. I have to go now, I guess," he slung his bag over his shoulder again, "I'll see you all again soon, I hope. At Hyoutei."

He nodded and left the court, but not without a lingering smile for the last time. Tezuka just looked at him with a stony expression until Atobe disappeared from their line of sight. The other Regulars stared at their captain, but they saw that he wouldn't offer any explanation or even anything, so they just shrugged and went to the club room.

Fuji was the last one to leave Tezuka, and he said very quietly, with a slight smile, "He was flirting with one of us just now."

Tezuka didn't even twitch at that.

"I wonder with whom," with those words, the prodigy followed his fellow Regulars, a sweet smile on his lips.

The captain glanced at the card again silently.

---

The cell phone rang, a tone by Mozart sounding in the huge room. Atobe looked up from his homework and picked the phone up from the table. The handsome young man glanced at the number on the display and a slight smile tugged the edges of his lips.

"Yes, this is Atobe Keigo," he smoothly masked his excitement at the person who called.

"Atobe, this is Tezuka," the deep voice from the other line said.

Hyoutei's captain smiled and leaned back on his chair, "Yes, Tezuka. Anything I can do for you?"

"I discussed Hyoutei's invitation with Ryuuzaki-sensei, and we decided that we'd be honored to accept it."

"I'm glad," Atobe said sincerely, "And what about the schedule? How about this Saturday, then? Do you think Seigaku team would be able to come on.. say, eleven a.m.?"

"Thank you. It would be very convenient," Tezuka replied, "Anything we need to prepare?"

Atobe laughed, "Well, it would be just practice matches. Let's not get too serious. In fact, you've known our strength. We'd still be using the line-up that we used on the regional tournament."

"Then I must inform you that Seigaku's line-up has changed."

"Oh?" the other captain said in an amused voice, "May I know it then?"

"I don't see why not," Tezuka answered coolly, "Doubles 2 is Inui and Kaidou and Doubles 1 is Ooishi and Kikumaru. Singles 3 is Kawamura, Singles 2 is Echizen and 1 is Fuji."

Atobe fell silent at that. He closed his eyes, and in his mind he could still see Tezuka kneeling on his side of the court, clutching his shoulder. The stoic captain had been wearing a very strained expression back then, although he hadn't voiced any pain that he'd felt. And for that, Atobe would forever feel... something he himself couldn't explain what.

"Atobe?" Tezuka's voice said again.

"Tezuka."

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

Silence. The words surprised even Atobe as they had just come out of his mouth. But then he decided that he DID mean it.

"I'm really, really sorry. I didn't know it would turn out **THAT** way. And I admire you so much for it."

"It's not your fault," Tezuka replied quietly.

"It is not?" a bitter laughed escaped Atobe.

A sigh, "I don't blame you, Atobe. Neither does everyone else."

"But I'd forever be kicking myself in the head for it."

Tezuka sighed again, "Atobe, my injury is healed. It's not like I won't be able to play anymore. I can, just not for the time being."

It was Atobe's turn to fall silent.

"Stop blaming yourself," Seigaku's captain said softly.

"Why don't you blame me, Tezuka?"

The question brought silence again between them.

"Because I understand why you did it."

Atobe smiled at the simple and straight-forward answer.

"Na, Tezuka," his voice turned cheerful again, "Are you busy this Sunday?"

After a few moments of silence, Tezuka replied, "I don't think so."

"Want to go to see the Japan All-Star Charity?"

Japan All-Star Charity was the annual event between Japan's elite players, and like the name implied, it was held for charity. It was a very popular event and many people from around the country came to it. The temptation to watch it would be very big to a dedicated tennis player.

"I couldn't get a ticket--," for the first time, Tezuka sounded a bit hesitant.

Atobe smiled triumphantly at that, glad that Tezuka couldn't see his expression, "I have two tickets. I was supposed to watch it with Kabaji, but he has more urgent appointment that day. It wouldn't be fun to watch it alone, right?"

"Why don't you take one of your Regulars with you?" the cool voice asked.

"Are you kidding?" he laughed, "Oshitari wouldn't go with me, but with Gakuto. Same thing goes for Shishido and Ootori. Jirou would SLEEP on such event, and I prefer to watch it with someone else other than Hiyoshi. Or Taki."

Tezuka didn't answer.

"What do you think?" Atobe asked again.

"Very well," Seigaku's captain replied courteously, "Thank you, Atobe. I'd be pleased to go with you."

"Excellent! Let's talk about the arrangement and such on Saturday, ne?"

"Thank you. I have to go now."

"Well," the smile on Atobe's face widened, "I'll see you on Saturday, then. Be looking forward to it."

"Same here."

There was a click from the other line. Hyoutei's captain looked at the cell phone in his hand and laughed softly. Pursuing the other young man was just too fun. Atobe wondered how long it would take until Tezuka realized that Atobe was courting him.

But first, he would see Tezuka for two days in a row. What a great weekend it turned out to be!

---

For the tenth time in the last five minutes, Ooishi glanced at his watch. As always, Echizen was late. Tezuka had wanted them to go to Hyoutei Gakuen together, so he had ordered the Regulars to gather at the street tennis courts first.

"I wonder what excuse he's using this time," Momoshiro commented, grinning.

Kaidou snorted, "If he says that he's helping a pregnant woman again, even 100 laps around the courts for him are still too lenient."

"Well, maybe he's telling the truth this time," the vice-captain said, not noticing the grins on his teammates' faces.

"Ooishi," Inui replied calmly, "If you're the one who says that, we'll believe you in an instant."

Kawamura grinned, "But Echizen--?"

"No way," Kaidou finished, most of the others nodding seriously.

A drop of sweat appeared on Ooishi's temple.

"Let's just force him to drink Inuijiru then!" Eiji bounced, glomping Ooishi as his doubles partner glanced at his watch again.

"Eiji--," Ooishi said in a long-suffering voice, a tiny smile on his own face.

"There he is!" Kawamura pointed at a walking figure down the street.

The first-year stopped in front of them, face partially hidden by the ever-present cap, "Ui~~su."

"You're late," Tezuka said coolly, "Let's go now."

"Yooosh~!" Kikumaru glomped Ryouma then and dragged him, "Let's go, occhibi! We have some Hyoutei's butts to kick!"

The ride on the bus passed quickly, and soon enough, they all found themselves at a bus stop near the rival school.

"Well?" Inui fixed the position of his glasses.

Momo grinned, "Well, c'mon! I always want to look at the inside of that peacocks' nest!"

Without any words, Tezuka led them all to the huge gate of Hyoutei Gakuen. Atobe and Kabaji were standing by the gate, a smile on Atobe's face and Kabaji looking as usual.

"Welcome to our school," Hyoutei's captain said, "So glad that you guys can come here, Seigaku."

"The pleasure's ours," Tezuka shook Atobe's hand.

The two captains walked side by side, and the rest of Seigaku's Regulars followed them with Kabaji on the very behind. Kawamura just gave the huge man a glance. He wanted to say something to Kabaji, but he just didn't know what. Finally they all settled for silence.

As it was still school hours, the ground was not very crowded, but still there were some students there, who instantly turned to look as the Seigaku's Regulars walked past them. Either they were in their P.E. period, or they just cut class. When Momoshiro suggested it to Echizen, the freshman just snorted.

"Momo-sempai, don't think everyone is like you!" he replied with a smirk.

The sempai half-glared, ruffling Ryouma's hair, "I never cut class! I just... don't pay attention in them!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever! Itai~su, Momo-sempai!" Ryouma swatted at Momoshiro's hand irritably.

Atobe looked back and just grinned. Tezuka didn't even look. Then they all stopped outside the tennis courts.

"Waaaaaa--," Kikumaru breathed, staring at the obviously very expensive **everything** around them.

"Peacocks' nest," Momo muttered under his breath to Ryouma who just snickered.

Hyoutei's other Regulars were still outside the court, and when they noticed Seigaku's Regulars with their captain, they approached the new-comers.

"Seigaku!" Mukahi Gakuto smirked, a challenging stare fixed on Kikumaru, "Good to finally have a match with you again!"

Kikumaru looked back, a cat-like smirk on his own face.

Ooishi gave a slight cough, "Likewise. Hope we'll have a good game today."

A snore surprised them all, and when they turned to look, Hyoutei and Seigaku alike, they found a young man sleeping peacefully on one of the benches. Seigaku's Regulars grinned as they remembered the particular player. Hyoutei's Regulars just sighed, some of them settling for rolling their eyes heavenward.

Shishido Ryou kicked the bench lightly, "Oi, Jirou! Wake up! I thought you want to meet Fuji Shuusuke!"

"Ah--," the prodigy pointed at himself.

"Yes, of course you!" the hot-headed third-year finally gave up and just shook Jirou's shoulders, "**JIROU**~! **WAKE UP**~! Or else, Fuji's going to go! **JIROU**~! Oi, sleepyhead! Wake up!"

"Ha~~? Shishido, whazzit? Leavemealone... wannasleep--," Akutagawa Jirou waved his hand around.

By then, even Hyoutei's Regulars were grinning, looking at Shishido's futile effort to wake Jirou up.

Fuji smiled, "Ohayou, Akutagawa."

Silence.

And Jirou sat up very quickly that Shishido nearly lost his balance, "I think I just heard Fuji Shuusuke's voice!"

Shishido rolled his eyes heavenward as he walked back to where Ootori, who had been snickering, was, "I give up."

"That's why we want you to wake up, Jirou," Atobe said in a long-suffering voice, "Seigaku's Regulars are here."

"Hmm--," Jirou looked around with wide eyes, seemingly hadn't woken up fully, and then he noticed Fuji smiling at him.

Silence again.

"**FUJI SHUUSUKE**~~!!" Akutagawa shouted and jumped up, "Wa~~! We meet again! Atobe said I can't play against you today! Because I have to go against your first-year Regular! But I hope you're still going to use that disappearing serve and that Tsubame Higuma again! Because I think I'm starting to understand how to defeat it! So you're going to show me, right? Wah~! It's so cool to meet you again!"

Fuji just smiled all through Jirou's babbling. Atobe sighed.

"Ah, let's just start, shall we?" he said, ignoring the snickers around him.

Mukahi and Oshitari opened their jackets and checked the strings of their rackets. Inui flipped through his notebook to check his data for the last time. Kaidou did his warm-up, waiting for the third-year.

"Che. I was hoping I could play against Kikumaru again," Gakuto shot a death glare at his captain.

Atobe only smirked.

"Are you sure?" Shishido sneered, "Now that Kikumaru is with his usual partner again, are you sure you can win over the Golden Pair?"

"Shishido, come to think about it, you're right," Oshitari fixed the position of his glasses calmly, "Are **YOU** sure you can win your match?"

Shishido glared. Mukahi and Oshitari smirked. Ootori looked back and forth between his partner and the other doubles pair in slight panic. Their captain only rolled his eyes heavenward, tuning out the argument and glares between his team. On the other side of the court, a debate was also going on, with a very different topic.

"Someone please explain to this kid just **WHY** he can't be the bench coach again!" Momoshiro half-shouted in exasperation.

"Occhibi! Momo is right! Don't sit there!" Eiji glared.

Most of the others just ignored the commotion, but Tezuka folded his arms across his chest and looked down at the brat sitting on the bench.

"Echizen," the captain began coolly.

"What?" Ryouma pouted.

"Do you want to play? If you want to play, I suggest you don't sit there."

"But why?" the first-year insisted.

Tezuka raised an eyebrow, "If you want to be the bench coach, then you can't play."

Ryouma looked prepared to argue again, but Tezuka just gave him a look. Finally, Seigaku's prince got up from the bench very reluctantly, with Momoshiro and Eiji laughing at the sulky face. Tezuka didn't even look at them and sat on the bench himself.

"Heeeh. So you're going to be the coach today, Buchou?" Echizen still pouted as he joined his teammates.

The captain ignored it as he nodded at Atobe, "Atobe, we're ready."

---

"Great games," Atobe shook Tezuka's hand.

"Likewise," Seigaku's captain nodded.

Around the two captains, Regulars of both schools were scattered in various states of positions. Mukahi and Kikumaru seemed to be involved in some kind of flexibility contest, cheered by Momoshiro and Ootori. Shishido glared at Kaidou and Kaidou glared at Shishido, under no apparent reason because they hadn't even played against each other. But apparently, the two hadn't forgotten what happened at Kantou tournament. Jirou babbled to Fuji, with the prodigy smiling and nodding from time to time. Hiyoshi sulked on the bench beside Kabaji, because he hadn't got a chance to play. Inui ignored everything and made notes about the games on his book. Oshitari was talking to Ooishi and Kawamura. Echizen leaned back on a bench, observing the others with a bored expression on his face.

"Seigaku's getting even stronger after the Zenkoku, ne," Hyoutei's captain smiled ruefully.

"Mukahi and Oshitari won," Tezuka pointed out calmly.

Atobe grinned, "That's just because Inui and Kaidou still aren't as in synch as the Golden Pair. But then again, Inui is graduating soon, right? So you have to prepare another pair before you go."

Tezuka nodded without any words. Even without Atobe stating it, he'd realized the fact some time ago.

"You won."

"Ah, but I still couldn't figure Fuji's Triple Counter out," Atobe looked at the prodigy from the corner of his eyes, "And THAT, I don't consider a victory."

Tezuka folded his arms across his chest, "You still won."

Silence fell upon the two captains for a moment.

"They seem to... get along quite well," Atobe noted dryly, looking around at their teammates with a raised eyebrow.

The bespectacled young man's lips twitched imperceptibly, but he didn't say anything.

"Anyway," the other captain lowered his voice, "Do you still want to go with me to the Charity games?"

Tezuka gave Atobe a look, not understanding why he'd lowered his voice, "Of course."

"Shall we meet at the stadium? Or do you need a ride there?" he smiled.

"Thank you, but I'll be fine. Let's just meet there," Tezuka answered courteously.

Atobe couldn't help laughing inwardly. Tezuka seemed clueless about Atobe's 'true' intention.

"Okay then," he agreed easily, "The games will begin on 10 a.m., so let's meet outside at 9:30. Then we don't have to hurry."

"That's acceptable for me."

"And we can call each other if something comes up. You still have my number, right?" a playful smile tugged the edges of Atobe's lips.

"Don't worry about it," Tezuka said coolly.

"I'll see you tomorrow then?"

Seigaku's captain nodded. And before any of them could say anything else, a voice spoke up.

"Buchou, I have to be home soon. Can I be excused?"

Tezuka looked at the owner of the voice, "We **ARE** going now, Echizen."

And with that, Regulars of both schools went their own ways. Atobe walked Seigaku's team to the school gate and watched them went to the bus stop.

He smiled seductively as he looked at the bus, the back of Tezuka's shoulders and head could be seen through the back window, "See you tomorrow, Tezuka."

---

"Kunimitsu! Are you going somewhere today?" the man poked his head out of the living room, a newspaper in his hand.

Seigaku's captain looked up from his shoes, "Yes, otousan. I'm going to the Charity games."

"With your friend?"

Silence. Tezuka wondered if Atobe was really a 'friend' or not. Realizing his father was still waiting for an answer, he settled for a nod.

"Hmmm. Okay, have fun and be careful, ne?" the father smiled at his stoic son.

"Thank you. Please tell ojiisama and okaasan that I'm leaving now," Tezuka finished putting his shoes on and went out of his house.

"Will do! Itterasshai!"

Tezuka stood in front of the stadium and looked at his watch. He was early, so he wasn't surprised that Atobe hadn't arrived. He leaned on the metal fence and thought about the other captain. Atobe Keigo. Hyoutei Gakuen's number one. Confident, rich and a damned good player. Tezuka hadn't thought much about Atobe before Kantou tournament, apart from the fact that he had been very good, vain, arrogant and looked down at Seigaku. But when they'd had their match, he'd seen that Atobe had started to change a little. At least he didn't look at Tezuka with that mocking glint anymore now. In fact... was that respect he'd seen? Respect and something else... something that--

"Tezuka!" his line of thoughts was broken by the masculine voice calling him.

He looked up and saw the object of his thoughts half-jogging towards him. Automatically, Tezuka glanced at his watch. Right on schedule.

"Sorry, were you waiting for long?" Atobe said apologetically, stopping in front of Tezuka.

"I was early," was all Tezuka said, because for reasons unknown to him, he was staring in fascination at Atobe.

Atobe outside Hyoutei's uniform and jersey was... elegance. Even with the very casual clothes he was wearing, he still looked very elegant. Tezuka shook himself inwardly. Maybe the rumors **WERE** true. Maybe in Hyoutei, there **WAS** a special class called 'Fashion and Style'. Maybe Momoshiro was right about that.

And maybe he was an idiot.

"What's the matter?" Atobe asked, when Tezuka just stared at him.

"Nothing," he answered coolly, "Just thinking that someone would run 30 laps around the courts tomorrow."

Atobe looked puzzled, but he didn't ask. Instead he grinned, "Come on! Or maybe you want to grab something to eat first?"

"No. I had my breakfast."

"Well, let's go inside then!"

The sight of the two handsome young men walking side by side made girls (and some boys) turned to look at them and squealed. Atobe only glanced around, decided that nothing was worth his attention and went straight to the gate. Tezuka didn't even look. They found their seats in the stadium, and good ones too, facing the middle of the court.

"Ha, this is the first in quite a long time that I'm in the court not for playing or watching my team playing," Atobe commented, leaning back on his seat lazily.

"Same thing for me," Tezuka said, a very faint smile softening his face, "Are your Regulars coming too today?"

He shrugged, "Maybe. But they wouldn't come near us as they don't want to be bothered too."

Tezuka raised an eyebrow at that. '_Bothered_'? And then he decided that it didn't have anything to do with him anyway. He crossed his arms across his chest and looked at the court, waiting for the first match to begin.

"Na, Tezuka--," the hesitant voice made Tezuka looked at Atobe, "Thanks for coming today."

"Thank you for asking me," he replied politely, puzzled by the tone.

Atobe laughed, "I wonder what your Regulars would say if they find out you're fraternizing with an enemy."

"You're not enemy," Tezuka replied firmly, "Besides, they sometimes meet the other schools' players at the street tennis court too."

"Ah, yes. It's a good place to meet other schools," an evil grin appeared on Atobe's face.

Tezuka looked at him, an unreadable light flashing in his eyes, "So I heard. You once harassed Tachibana's sister there, right?"

"I object to that word," Atobe said in irritation, "I only teased her. And I didn't do anything!"

"Yes, because Momoshiro and Echizen came," Tezuka replied coldly, unconsciously wondering why he felt annoyed by what Atobe had done.

He rolled his eyes heavenward, "I know, I know. I was a bastard, as Kabaji so eloquently pointed to me after that."

"Kabaji?"

Atobe grinned at Tezuka, amusement in his voice, "What, you think that he's a robot that I made too?"

Tezuka only gave him a look.

"Well, Kabaji can kill you with words. If he wants to, that is," Atobe shrugged, "Most of the time he doesn't."

"Hmm."

"My point is," Hyoutei's captain looked straight at Tezuka's eyes, the playful light disappeared, "I was stupid. I know. And I absolutely have no interest in doing something like that anymore."

Tezuka frowned, "Atobe, why are you telling me this? You should tell it to Tachibana. Or his sister."

"Oh, I did that," he waved a hand carelessly.

"Then why are you telling me?"

Atobe only smiled, and then he looked at the court, "The game's about to begin."

Tezuka turned his attention back on to the court, still confused by Atobe's words.

---

"So what do you think about the games?" Atobe asked as they walked out of the stadium.

Tezuka shrugged, "They weren't... any special."

"Mmm. I agree," he chuckled, "We could've done better. And we will, when we go professional."

"**If** I go professional," the bespectacled young man corrected, unconsciously touching his shoulder.

Atobe fell silent at that.

"Sorry," Tezuka stopped and looked at the other captain, "As I said, it wasn't your fault."

He forced a smile on his face, "Anyway, want to have something to eat?"

Tezuka only nodded. They went to a fast food joint right next to the stadium. Tezuka raised an eyebrow. He'd never thought that Atobe was also the 'fast food' type.

"What?" Atobe looked at Tezuka and grinned knowingly as they stood in front of the counter, "I'm not the 'fast food' type?"

Another eyebrow rose. The Hyoutei's captain was good in guessing what he thought. They ordered the food and waited for it to be served.

"Hey, people need to eat," Atobe laughed, picking his tray up and waiting for Tezuka to get his, "And sometimes, everything that's available is fast food."

"Really, I don't think people would even imagine that Atobe Keigo has ever entered a fast food restaurant," Tezuka said blandly as they went to sit in an empty table.

Atobe looked at him and saw the amused glint in Tezuka's eyes. He only smirked and didn't reply. Atobe really enjoyed 'courting' Tezuka. Behind the ice-cold facade, he found more than honesty, honor, stubbornness and everything that he'd guessed he would've found. There was a very dry sense of humor, a quick wit that rivaled his own, and when he cared to use it, a sharp tongue as well.

They began to talk about other things. Tezuka found that he had talked more than he used to and Atobe found himself enjoying baiting Tezuka for answers. During the meal, they had shared details about themselves outside the tennis court. It didn't surprise Tezuka when he realized that they were actually a bit similar. Both were number one in their respective classes, both were hard-working and prepared to work others hard too. Atobe was more vain and arrogant, and Tezuka was colder, more stoic than anyone the other boy had ever seen and guarded his private life very tightly. But outside that, they found themselves sharing interests in many things.

"Thanks," Atobe said sincerely, smiling at the other young man, "I've enjoyed this day."

"Ah," he blinked in mild surprise, "I have as well. Thanks to you too."

"Should we do this again?" he grinned, masking his hope at the reply carefully.

Silence for a few moments as Tezuka looked at Atobe with the sharp eyes behind the glasses. Atobe looked back calmly, still smiling, as he observed the mixed emotions in the eyes.

And then Tezuka smiled his faint smile, "I don't see why not."

"Well, I'm glad you said that," he laughed, "So can I steal you again from your home next weekend?"

Again, Tezuka blinked at the strange way Atobe looked at him. But he only nodded silently, happy to see the smile on the other's face and didn't know why he felt happy.

---

"Buchou! Do you want to join us at Taka-san's restaurant after this?" the most reckless member of Seigaku's Regulars shouted from across the club room.

Tezuka repressed a wince at the volume of the voice and continued changing his clothes, "No."

Ooishi's eyebrows shot up in surprise at that. While Tezuka was a very private person, he usually still spared time to socialize with the Regulars. Even if it was just so his teammates wouldn't have more 'fun' than he thought was appropriate.

"Wah~~~!!!" Kikumaru obviously thought the same way, "But why, Tezuka? Why nya?"

The captain regarded his fellow third-year, choosing his answer carefully, "I have something else to do."

The answer satisfied Kikumaru, and most of the others, as they realized that they wouldn't get anything out of Tezuka more than the captain wanted to share. But Ooishi looked from the corner of his eyes that Fuji was staring at Tezuka thoughtfully. Then the prodigy caught Ooishi's eyes and he smiled cheerfully at the vice-captain, dropping his serious mask completely. The publicly-acclaimed Seigaku's 'mother' tried not to shiver as Fuji's expression again crossed his mind. Whatever had been attracting the prodigy's attention, he decided that he didn't want to know.

---

"Kunimitsu, will you be coming home late tonight?" the dignified old man asked his grandson.

Tezuka looked respectfully at the oldest Tezuka male in the house, "I won't, ojiisama. At least, not past the curfew."

Tezuka's father grinned at his son and father, "Ah, lighten up, otousan! Kunimitsu knows how to take care of himself! Let him have some fun!"

The grandfather raised an eyebrow, a facial expression so alike with the Seigaku's captain, and his son quickly hid himself behind the business magazine again.

"See that your father's opinion about you is right," he said crisply, but his eyes softening with pride of the young man.

"I will," the grandson smiled faintly and bowed.

"Kunimitsu!" Tezuka's father came to stand beside the grandfather, "Are you going with your friend again? What's his name?"

"Atobe Keigo, otousan," he replied, "Yes, I am."

"Hmm. You often go with him lately, right? Bring him home sometime, ne, Kunimitsu? I'm sure your grandfather and mother would also love to meet this young man."

If Tezuka was surprised by what his father had said, he didn't show it. He only nodded and opened the door, "I'll tell him. Ittekimasu."

"Itterasshai!" the father said cheerfully.

The old man looked at his son, an amused glint in his eyes, "Why did you say that?"

He shrugged, "If he can drag Kunimitsu out of the house for things outside tennis, then I have to meet him. Don't you think it's a miracle too, otousan?"

The oldest Tezuka just chuckled at the son that was so unlike him on the outside, yet shared the same Tezuka-humor inside.

---

"Buchou! Do you want to go to the street tennis courts with us?"

"I have other plans. Sorry."

---

"Kunimitsu, don't forget the curfew!"

"I won't, okaasan. Ittekimasu."

---

"Tezuka, let's go get something to eat!"

"Go with the others, Kikumaru. I can't."

---

"Ne, Kunimitsu, when will you bring this Atobe-kun for dinner?"

"I'll ask him, otousan. Ittekimasu."

"Anata, you made it sounds like that Atobe-kun is his girlfriend."

"... I did?"

---

"You know," Momoshiro scratched his head as he looked at Tezuka's disappearing figure, "Buchou always disappears after practice now."

Ryouma rolled his eyes heavenward, "Your point being, Momo-sempai?"

"I wonder where he's going--," he trailed off.

The freshman snorted, "And that's your business because of what? Where Buchou's going every Saturday doesn't have anything to do with us!"

"Hey, maybe he has a date!" Kikumaru, who had been silent until then, perked up at the idea.

Ryouma stared at his two sempai as if they'd been crazy, "That's it. I won't have anything to do with this. See you all on Monday," with those words, Echizen left the remaining Regulars.

"Oh, come on!" Momoshiro looked around, "Don't tell me you guys aren't curious!"

"Momoshiro--," Kawamura said worriedly.

Kaidou glared at his fellow second-year, "Baka. Don't stick your nose in someone else's things!"

Before Kaidou and Momoshiro could argue, as always, Ooishi spoke up, "Echizen and Kaidou are right. Where Tezuka goes every Saturday is his own. Okay?" he looked sternly at Kikumaru, Momoshiro and Kaidou.

"But, Ooishi--!"

"Eiji, don't," he said firmly, then he looked at Inui, "That goes for you too, Inui. I know it'd be a good addition for your data, but leave it be. If Tezuka wants us to know, he'll tell us."

Inui fixed the position of his glasses, "Ah, Seigaku's mother. You take all the fun out of life," but he smiled to show that he had been only joking.

Ooishi grinned, "Someone has to do it to keep you lot organized. Well, come on! Let's go home!"

As they all started to leave, Ooishi looked at the last third-year who'd been silent.

"What's on your mind, Fuji?" he asked cautiously, because even he knew how unpredictable the prodigy could be.

"Hmm? Ah, nothing, Ooishi," Fuji smiled, "Tezuka's business is his own, right?"

The vice-captain looked at the back of the prodigy without words.

---

"Want a drink?" Atobe tossed his water bottle to Tezuka.

"Thanks."

They just finished playing at Atobe's private court. Tezuka hadn't got the permission from his physician to use his left hand fully, so he had resorted to the right hand. And Atobe had been both amazed and irritated when he had found out that Tezuka with right hand was actually just as excellent as Tezuka with left hand. It had been worse for him, because at least he'd known what performance Tezuka would've given with his left hand. This new Tezuka's style of play had been mysterious and full of surprises. But of course, the Hyoutei's captain was even more attracted to the other young man because of it.

Atobe looked at the Seigaku's captain. The casual friendship they had formed for the couple of months was fun but he wanted more. He still hadn't forgotten about how he had intended to 'court' Tezuka, and the feelings were even more intense now. But the end of school year was getting nearer and nearer. Atobe realized if he wanted to do something about it, it was then... or never at all.

"Na, Tezuka?"

"What is it, Atobe?" the bespectacled man put his racket down and looked at Atobe, checking his string forgotten for a moment.

"Can I kiss you?"

Silence.

Tezuka's eyes widened behind his glasses. Atobe continued looking straight at him, waiting for any kind of replies. Everything was out in the open, and he was willing to risk it all just to hear Tezuka's answer.

One corner of Tezuka's mouth quirked upwards, nearly unseen, "Yes."

Atobe let out a relieved sigh he didn't know he'd been holding. Slowly, he moved closer and pressed his lips against Tezuka's. He gently ran his fingers through Tezuka's tousled hair. And he dimly realized that both of Tezuka's hands were firmly on his back, squeezing their bodies even closer.

They finally pulled apart, both breathless by the kiss and still embracing each other.

Atobe grinned, knowing that he looked silly and for once, uncaring about it. Tezuka looked as stoic as always, except for the faint flush on his cheeks and the shy glint in his eyes.

"Tezuka?"

An eyebrow rose.

"Let's have a date next weekend."

"And what do you think we've been doing until now?" Tezuka asked coolly, but his eyes teasing.

"**Official date**."

And before Seigaku's captain could say anything else, Atobe kissed him again. Any kind of replies was forgotten then.

---

Tezuka soon discovered that an official relationship with Atobe was even more fun than the 'unofficial' one, because of the kisses and hugs. And Atobe could make him laugh, Atobe could make him squirm and whimper and he could do the same to his lover. And even though they hadn't had sex yet, Tezuka was almost sure that he more than 'liked' Atobe, although he still couldn't admit it.

Under his parents and grandfather's insistence, he'd brought Atobe to his house for dinner and introduced him as a 'friend'. The dinner had gone well enough. Atobe had been at his most charming and Tezuka's mother had seemed to like the young man too. But Tezuka hadn't liked the amused glints he'd seen in the other two Tezuka males' eyes. Even his grandfather had seemed to hold back a smile at the word 'friend' from his mouth.

"I saw you and Atobe last weekend," Ooishi said casually all of a sudden.

Tezuka stopped writing the club reports and just looked at his vice-captain.

The other third-year only smiled, "I'm happy for you."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Ooishi," Tezuka replied coolly.

Ooishi just grinned knowingly, "It's been... what, two months? How long will you two keep it a secret?"

"Keep what a secret?" the new voice asked and the two leaders of Seigaku's Tennis Club turned to look at the doorway.

"Nothing," Tezuka started to write the reports again.

Fuji smiled and opened his eyes, "You called your relationship with Atobe 'nothing', Tezuka?"

The movements of Tezuka's pen stopped. Ooishi hid a smile behind his own book. Fuji's smile widened. He grabbed his towel from his locker and went out of the club room again. Tezuka shook his head and glared at the door.

"Well, that's Fuji for you," Ooishi said solemnly.

A couple of hours later, the practice were finished. The Regulars were scattered just outside the club room, chattering and joking with one another. Tezuka locked the club room and put the keys in his pocket. Suddenly his cell phone rang and he took it, looking at the number on the display.

"This is Tezuka," he said, as cool as always.

The voice on the other line laughed, "I take it the others are around you, then?"

"Something like that."

Fuji just smiled sweetly at him, turned around and distracted Momoshiro and Kikumaru by mentioning 'burger'.

Tezuka lowered his voice, "What is it?"

Atobe only laughed again, "What, can't I call my lover? I thought you're bored seeing my face, that's why I called you."

Seigaku's captain frowned hearing that, "Don't be silly."

"So you want to see me after all?" the amused voice asked.

"Of course."

"Great! Want to see a movie tonight then? We can even have dinner together."

A very faint smile, unseen by the others, appeared on Tezuka's face, "Sounds great."

"I'll pick you up in an hour, how's that? Do you mind?"

"Not at all. But you don't have to--"

"Tezuka, just go home now," Atobe laughed again, "An hour, okay?"

"Sure."

"I'll see you later then."

Putting the phone in his pocket, Tezuka looked at his watch. He didn't have much time. The captain looked at the other Regulars who were still chattering.

"I'm going," he announced, "I'll see you all on Monday."

"Wa~~~~. Tezuka, why are you in a hurry?" Eiji peered up at him, cat-like grin on his face.

"Hush, Eiji," Ooishi spoke up, smiling at Tezuka, "Maybe Tezuka has something important to do."

He nodded curtly and walked away.

"Hey, maybe Buchou really **DOES** have a girlfriend!" Momoshiro suddenly said loud enough to be heard by Tezuka, sounding amazed at his own 'joke'.

The captain just continued walking away calmly, absolutely certain that behind him Fuji was coughing to mask his laughter and Ooishi was biting his lower lip so he didn't smile. Safe from the prying eyes of his friends, Tezuka allowed a smile to surface on his face. If only Momoshiro had known how 'right' he was...!

---

"You've never played against me with your both hands," Atobe said conversationally.

Tezuka only raised an eyebrow at the sudden change of topic. They had gone to see a movie and had dinner in one of the more expensive restaurants in Tokyo, at Atobe's insistence. After that, the two young men had gone back to Atobe's huge mansion. They quickly had hid themselves in Atobe's very luxurious and neat room. The rest of the night had been spent with cuddling and kissing, and not-so-serious talk between cuddling and kissing.

"Don't you want to be able to play like your first-year brat?" Hyoutei's captain asked, running a hand through Tezuka's hair, "I watched the match he had with that mumbling weirdo from Fudoumine on tape. And even I have to admit that it's amazing."

"And?" Tezuka sounded amused at Atobe's half-hearted insults to the other players as he hugged his lover closer.

He just gave the stoic captain a mock glare, "Well, you can do it too, right? You'd be a more formidable player if you do it."

"Atobe, I **can** play with my right hand almost as good as my left hand. I **can** use Tezuka Zone and zero-shiki drop shot with my right hand. But I'm not Echizen, or his father. If I used both my hands against you, you would've flattened me in under an hour," Tezuka pointed calmly, emphasizing each sentence with a poke on Atobe's chest.

Atobe shrugged, kissing Tezuka's cheek lightly, "Then practice with it until it's as good as your left hand, or right hand alone. Hell, I'll even help you. It just won't be the same without you in the high school tournaments."

"So sure that we're going to attend different schools, aren't you?" Tezuka's expression never changed, but there was laughter in his eyes, "And are you sure you'll help me? If we end up facing each other again, then most likely you'll lose."

"Really?" Atobe challenged, a superior smirk on his face, "But by helping you, I'd be able to discover your secret techniques, right?"

Another eyebrow rose.

"And," the smirk turned feral, "Even if I lose on court, maybe I'd be able to win on the night."

Seigaku's captain finally laughed at that. But before he could say anything, Atobe kissed him gently on the mouth. Tezuka returned the kiss with equal enthusiasm and his hand came up, his fingers running through Atobe's silky hair. The lighter-haired captain pushed Tezuka until he was laying backwards, his own hands playing with the skin under Tezuka's shirt. The kiss stopped only because they lacked air to breathe.

Tezuka laughed softly, his hands on Atobe's shoulders as the other man lay on top of his body, "What, you want to have another 'match' now?"

Atobe only grinned apologetically, tracing the shape of Tezuka's lips with one finger, "No time, though. You have to go home soon, right?"

The bespectacled man nodded with a hint of regret. Atobe smiled and kissed him gently on the nose.

"Don't worry about it. There's always next weekend," he sat up and pulled his lover from the couch.

"Oh?" the amusement was back on Tezuka's voice, "What is it about next weekend?"

His lover shot a dry look at him, "**Someone** has promised to spend next weekend at my house. But if that someone forgot, I guess I'd just go and harass people at the street tennis courts then."

"Well, to save those poor people, I guess I have no choice other than be your hostage next weekend," Tezuka said coolly, words belied by the fingers caressing Atobe's cheek slowly.

Hyoutei's captain laughed, "Come on. I'll take you home now. And then we **WILL** talk about which high schools we're going to attend."

"What's to talk about?" Tezuka grinned, "You're going to Hyoutei, and I'm going to Seigaku. We're going to face each other again in tournaments. That's it, right?"

Atobe sighed dramatically, "And here I thought I'd be able to convince you to enter Hyoutei."

"And be a peacock like you? Never," Tezuka replied with dignity.

Atobe's only reply was pressing Tezuka backwards to the wall and kissing his lover again.

"Well," Tezuka began breathlessly, "Peacock or no--," he fell silent.

The other young man looked at him quizzically, "Yes?"

"I--," he took a deep breath and looked straight at Atobe, "I love you."

Time seemed to stop as they looked at one another, their hands tightening around each other's bodies.

And then Atobe smiled, a much more beautiful smile than what Tezuka had ever seen, "I love you too."

And Tezuka didn't go home that night.

---

"Mattaku," Kaidou hissed, glaring somewhere.

There was a practice match between Inui and Kawamura that day, and the other Regulars had been watching it intently. Especially because Tezuka had mentioned that the game would be the last 'official' game between the Regulars that term, as the school would end in just a month. Kawamura, of course, was superior in power, but Inui was able to withstand him with his accurate Data Tennis. The match had been very fun and they all had enjoyed it. But Kaidou's hiss made his fellow Regulars looked at him.

"Oi, mamushi, what's your problem?" Momoshiro frowned.

"Shut up!"

"Nyaaaaaa... so that's why Kaidou is glaring!" Eiji looked at the same direction where Kaidou had been, indeed, glaring.

Two heads turned to follow Kikumaru and Kaidou's line of sight while Ryouma snorted. He had noticed from the corner of his eyes just what had been distracting the mamushi's attention. Tezuka didn't even glance from the match, as he had felt **his** presence earlier. Fuji turned to look also, and smiled cheerfully at the person.

Momo blinked, "Doesn't he have his own club to take care of? He's been here every other week!"

Ooishi looked from Atobe, who was standing outside the court, to Tezuka and just grinned. He turned his attention back to the match. Kikumaru, Kaidou and Momoshiro were still looking at the Hyoutei's captain. Atobe just smiled lazily and nodded at the three Regulars.

"Why is he here all the time? Anyone know?" the acrobatic player frowned cutely.

Fuji had to stifle his laugh at that and he instantly pretended to cough into his hand. Ooishi patted his doubles partner on the back sympathetically and hid his own smile.

"Maybe he's spying," Momoshiro suggested.

Ryouma smirked, "Momo-sempai, he doesn't have to come in person if he wants to spy on us. He has other monkeys to do it."

The prodigy coughed into his hand again. Tezuka's lips twitched imperceptibly, except for Ooishi.

"I think Atobe has just found something interesting in Seigaku," Fuji smiled very sweetly, opening his eyes to give Tezuka a very discreet but meaningful look.

The captain didn't even look at him.

"Something interesting? Like what nya?" Eiji looked at Ooishi who just smiled sympathetically at him again.

Ryouma smirked. Fuji smiled. Kaidou, surprisingly, blushed.

Before anyone else could say anything, Tezuka raised his voice, "That's enough! We're finished for today!"

Kawamura laughed maniacally while waving his racket around, "**VICTORY**~~~!!!! **DATA TENNIS LOST**~~~!!!"

Inui only smiled slyly and began to write on his notebook. The first-year began to clean up as usual, and the other members left the court one by one. The Regulars gathered around Tezuka and the captain pointed out the flaws of the match Inui and Kawamura just had finished.

"Well, one way or another, I've got good data on Taka-san again today," the eerie smile on Inui's face widened.

Kawamura, who had just put down his racket, sweatdropped and gulped at the sight.

"Anyone have questions?" Tezuka asked coolly.

Silence. Atobe walked closer to where Seigaku's Regulars were when he saw that they were about to finish.

Tezuka nodded curtly, "Then we're..."

"Ne, Buchou," Ryouma suddenly spoke up, an evil smile on his face, "Come to think about it, I do have a question."

The captain gave Ryouma a wary look, "What is it, Echizen?"

Ryouma waited until Atobe stopped just outside the circle of Regulars, the evil smile widening, "Are you dating the monkey king?"

Fuji chuckled openly this time. Ooishi looked at Ryouma reproachfully, but he couldn't suppress his own smile. Kaidou, Momoshiro, Kawamura and Kikumaru froze. Inui fixed the position of his glasses and whipped his notebook out again.

Tezuka just gave Ryouma a look. The soon-to-be second year continued smirking, a challenging stare fixed on his team captain.

Atobe laughed and everyone turned to look at him, "Well, Kunimitsu?" he also gave his lover a challenging look.

The use of Tezuka's given name made even Fuji opened his eyes and stared at Atobe. Seigaku's captain regarded the insolent first-year and his lover silently.

He looked at Atobe for a few moments, then a faint smile appeared on his face, making the clueless Regulars blinked in surprise, "Well what, Keigo?"

Eyes widened as everyone looked back and forth between the two captains. Fuji started chuckling again, enjoying the looks on his teammates' faces.

Tezuka continued smiling as he raised an eyebrow at Ryouma, "I think you've known what the answer is, Echizen."

"What? What happened? Buchou... you and...," Momoshiro gave Atobe a horrified look, "**IS THIS SUPPOSED TO BE A JOKE**?????"

"Pssshhhhtttt!"

Kawamura's lower jaw dropped, "Tezuka and Hyoutei's Atobe--"

The eerie smile appeared on Inui's face again, "Interesting." he wrote on his notebook with high speed, "Good data."

"Nyaniiiiiii~~????" Eiji clutched Ooishi's arm in panic, "Ooishi~! Is it true? Tell me nya!"

Atobe shrugged and grabbed Tezuka's arm, pulling the Seigaku's captain into his embrace. Then he kissed his lover gently but firmly, effectively shutting the Regulars up.

Kaidou blushed, turned around and marched to the club room. Fuji and Ryouma both smirked. Kikumaru sputtered incoherently. Ooishi patted Eiji's back again, smiling at the kissing lovers and blushing. Inui stopped writing to look at the couple, shrugged and wrote again. Momoshiro covered his eyes with his hands, protesting loudly that he did **NOT** need to see **THAT**. Kawamura fainted.

'_All in all_,' thought Atobe, '_this is a good day_.'

He grinned at Tezuka and was rewarded with a faint but pleased smile.

"You think we can go and shock **YOUR** Regulars now?" Seigaku's captain asked blandly.

**FIN**

Notes:   
My FIRST TeniPuri fanfic. Hell, I used to dislike TeniPuri. Maybe because the fandom scared me. XP But that was before Ferrum - - and Ryuu Nagareboshi managed to 'poison' me with it, just by mentioning the seiyuu names. Er, yes. Takahashi Hiroki, MoriEi, JunJun, MinaJun, Yukkie, etcetera, I'm blaming this on you all. Anyway, watching 72 AniPuri episodes in just 4 days is absolutely not healthy for you. *looks at OoKiku cell phone strap and a pouch in the shape of Fudoumine's jacket* I'm screwed now.

Inspiration for this fanfic was from - where else - the most intense match we've all seen so far on the series. And from the short essay I wrote on Atobe, defending him from **certain** friends. *grins* Why Tezuka and Atobe? I don't know actually. They're not even my favorite characters (that would be Kikumaru Eiji, Ibu Shinji and Akutsu Jin. Yes, I'm also scared of my own taste), but they just look **good** together. *shrugs*

Thanks for reading. Anything, from comments to flames, are happily accepted. Especially money donation to buy more TeniPuri goods. *is still staring at Seigaku rival's key holders*

Finished: August 6th, 2003.   
Revised: August 9th, 2003.


End file.
